If You're Not The One
by Madame Mim
Summary: Tradução da fic original por like a falling star.Há três dias atrás, Hermione me disse que me amava. Há três dia atrás, ela acordou em mim uma parte que eu nunca me tinha dado conta que existia... RHr, obviamente.


**N/A:** Eu estava ouvindo rádio, e eu ouvi (não pela primeira vez) essa inacreditável doce, e amável musica de Daniel Bedingfield, e uma lâmpada se iluminou em minha cabeça. Eu senti que a música era perfeita para essa fic, então eu coloquei as duas coisas juntas numa songfic. Espero que vocês gostem.

* * *

_**If You're Not The One**_

_By like a falling star_ (Traduzido por Madame Mim)

_

* * *

__If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all _

_  
_  
Há três dias atrás, Hermione me disse que me amava. Há três dia atrás, ela acordou em mim uma parte que nunca me tinha dado conta que existia...

Nós estávamos tendo mais de umas de nossas discussões de má reputação. Todo mundo havia se retirado da sala comunal para a segurança dos seus dormitórios. Eu praticamente podia sentir a torre da Grifinória estremecer com a nossa raiva. Nossa briga não era nada demais. Era sobre Krum, claro. Sempre sobre Victor maldito Krum.

"Ron," Hermione chorou. "Nós podemos para com essa… essa briga? Isto é ridículo, Ron. Eu não quero que nós estraguemos o que nós temos." Sua voz não era mais do que um suspiro. Eu quis acalmá-la, mas então eu percebi que isso era culpa do idiota do Krum que estava fazendo isso com ela – nós – miseráveis em primeiro lugar, então eu me recusei a concordar.

"O que nós temos?" Eu desdenhei. Eu estava de mau humor, e tendia a dizer e fazer coisas sem antes consultar o meu cérebro.

"Nós somos amigos, não somos, Ron?" Hermione suplicou, sua voz quebrando ligeiramente.

Foi ai que eu soube que tinha ido longe demais. Mas já era tarde para que eu pudesse retirar o que tinha dito.

_I never know what the future brings  
But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
_

"Ron, por favor não... Oh, Ron, eu tenho de te contar... eu te amo!" Hermione então apertou seus olhos bem apertados, como se ela não pudesse acreditar no que havia feito.

Então ela se virou e fugiu.

Não me caiu a ficha até depois de um bom tempo.

* * *

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms  
_

"Faz três dias, Harry. Três dias!" Eu rugi.

Harry encolheu os ombros "Eu não sei, cara, você deveria falar com ela" Ele parecia entediado. Se eu fosse ele, eu também estaria, porque estávamos tendo aquela conversa pela centésima vez.

"Eu já te disse, eu tentei! Mas então ela fica pálida e começa a tremer sempre que eu entro no quarto, você sabe, e eu me sinto obrigado a me retirar imediatamente."

Harry abriu sua boca para falar, mas eu o cortei. "Também, o que eu deveria dizer? Eu não conseguiria pedir desculpas a Hermione, eu não te amo, e nós podemos, por favor, voltar a sermos melhores amigos, obrigada."

"Porque diabos você quer mentir para ela?"

"Isso iria quebrar o coração dela, isso iria, e eu me sentiria com uma nota 10 de uma peste." Eu continuei ignorando sua pergunta.

"Você poderia dizer a ela outra coisa, você sabe." Seamus comentou do seu lugar na sua cama, aonde ele e Dean estavam deitados de barriga para baixo, comparando notas das suas listas de 'Top das Bruxas mais Bonitas em Hogwarts'.

"Porque Parvati está em sua lista?" Dean perguntou, olhando para a lista de Seamus.

"Você mesmo disse ano passado que ela era a garota mais bonita do ano!" Seamus argumentou, parecendo confuso. Ele claramente não havia pegado a idéia.

Dean franziu o cenho. "Então? Você não tem permissão de olhar para ela... desse jeito, você sabe."

"Porque não? Você olha, seu pervertido!"

Dean corou. "Sim, mas eu tenho permissão. Você não."

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

* * *

"Diga-me o que fazer!" Eu disse desesperadamente, caindo em cima de minha cama.

"É realmente simples." Harry instruiu. "Apenas vá até ela, e diga, 'Hermione, eu gosto realmente de você também.' Isso é tudo. Tudo o que você tem que fazer. Agora vá!"

"Mas eu não gosto dela! Eu-eu quero dizer, não desse modo" Eu protestei, minha voz gaguejando como fazia quando eu estava nervoso. Ou mentindo. Maldita voz.

"O que seja, Ron." Dean pronuncia preguiçosamente, a sua pena arranhando o pergaminho enquanto ele adicionava outro nome a sua lista. "Todos nos sabemos que tu gostas dela duma maneira muito especial."

"Eu não gosto!" Eu não gosto de Hermione. Sério, eu não gosto. Ela é minha melhor amiga, isso é tudo.

"Diga-me, Ron, o que você fez no ano passado quando Hermione foi ao Baile com Krum?" Seamus perguntou, sorrindo irônica e arrogantemente.

Maldito seja ele. Eu quero dizer, eu sei que eu me comportei como um maldito piralho, mas isso foi apenas porque Hermione estava se dando com o inimigo! Eu estava fazendo aquilo pelo bem dos campeões de Hogwarts! "Eu não fiz nada." Eu disse emburrado.

"Certo." Seamus conteu o riso. "Você passou o tempo todo ignorando Padma..."

"Querendo matar o Krum…" Dean adicionou. Olhei para ele.

"Olhando para Hermione…"

"Eu não fiz isso!" Pensando nisso, eu até que o fiz. Hmmm. Estranho, não é? Mas isso é só porque ela parecia bem diferente naquela noite! De verdade, eu não gosto da Hermione dessa maneira. Porque haveria? Ela era o animal de estimação dos professores, uma insuportável sabe-tudo, e, o pior de tudo, ela era minha melhor amiga. Você não pode simplesmente gostar do seu melhor amigo. Isso era moralmente incorreto. "Ela estava fraternizando com o inimigo! E eu estava apenas fazendo minha parte como um estudante de Hogwarts!"

"Claro." Seam disse sarcástico. "Eu aposto que se você repetir mais algumas vezes você certamente irá realmente acreditar nisso."

"Hahahahaha." Eu estava indiferente, mas de mau humor.

Harry atravessou o quarto e pegou as listas de Dean e Seamus, olhando para elas. "Vejamos se isto não é interessante." Ele disse, com um pequeno sorriso na face. "Hermione é a número nove."

"O quê!" Eu berrei.

"Oh, não se preocupe, isto não esta por ordem." Dean disse-me calmamente. "Se isso estivesse em ordem eu acho que ela seria a número sete."

"O quê!" Eu berrei novamente. "Accio! Accio!" Eu brandi minha varinha bem firmemente, enquanto o pergaminho voava até mim. De verdade, ela era a número nove na lista de Dean, e a cinco na de Seamus.

Enquanto eu lia as listas, eu descobri que Ginny também estava na lista de Dean! Como ele se atrevia! Mas isso era para mais tarde. Eu tinha de me concentrar no problema em questão. Eu não sei porque, mas vendo o nome de Hermione na lista... isso é muito vasto para palavras. Era como se ela fosse apenas mais uma garota, apenas mais um nome na lista. O que ela não ERA. Eu quero dizer, ela é bem bonita, isso é bem óbvio, e ela merece mais do que qualquer outra pessoa o topo da lista, mas esse não era o problema.

_I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life _

* * *

Eu percebi, um pouco tarde, que os três estavam contendo o riso, e não estavam nem um pouco preocupados em esconder isso.

"O que?" Eu exigi uma resposta.

"Isso é bem óbvio, não é, amigo?" Seamus disse, tentando tirar o sorriso de seu rosto.

Antes que eu pudesse perguntar o que era tão óbvio, Harry adicionou, "Você fica com ciúmes só de ver o nome dela na lista! Você fica com ciúmes quando outros garotos reparam nela. Você fica com ciúmes quando ela presta atenção em outro garoto sem ser você! Isso não te diz nada?"

"Sim, acorde, cara! Você está completamente apaixonado por ela!" Dean disse astutamente.

Eu percebi com um susto que ele estava certo. Eu estava com ciúmes. Eu tinha sido um terrível idiota esse tempo todo. E, sim, admito que eu amo Hermione. E que estou completamente apaixonado por ela.

Oh Merlin.

* * *

"Hermione! Hermone!" Eu corri para a sala comunal "Eu preciso conversar com você!"

Hermione olhou por cima da pilha de livros a sua frente na mesa, primeiro confusa, então aliviou-se, e depois um olhar frio cobriu suas inacreditáveis adoráveis feições. Engraçado como eu nunca tinha notado isso antes. "Podemos conversar em um lugar mais calmo, por favor?" Ela perguntou ponderadamente.

Eu levei-a para um canto da sala, silenciosamente rezando por coragem. "Hermione, eu preciso esclarecer as coisas um pouco."

Ela moveu os lábios, mas continuou em silêncio.

"Há três dias atrás, você me disse que me amava" Eu disse. "E, o ponto é que, Hermione, Eu... eu acho que eu te amo também.

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?__  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
Her features clear up, but then a hurt look comes over her face. _

"Hermione…" Eu toquei seu braço levemente. Ela o puxou de volta, e eu sentiu uma inexplicável dor com sua ação.

"Você me fez tomar a iniciativa, Ron. O que eu deveria pensar?" Seus lábios tremeram. "Eu me odeio por te contar como eu me sentia."

"Eu sinto tanto, Hermione. Por favor, não chore." Eu disse-lhe sinceramente. "Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo esse tempo todo. Agora eu estou completamente certo de como eu me sinto, Hermione" Eu a toquei novamente no seu braço, e dessa vez ela não me impediu. "Você irá por favor aceitar minhas desculpas? Você irá por favor me aceitar?"

"Oh, Ron!" Ela caiu em meus braços, soluçando pesadamente. "Eu estava tão… sozinha.. e com medo. Eu pensei que você me odiava..."

Eu odiei a mim mesmo quando vi como eu tinha agido.. Eu a abracei, perguntando como eu poderia ter sido um descarado e ignorante idiota. "Me desculpe, me desculpe..." Eu sussurrei repetidamente, meus lábios batendo em seus cabelos.

Ela olhou para mim e sorriu. Ela então encostou sua face no meu peito e eu me senti como se pudesse explodir de felicidade.

"Eu te amo, Hermione. Eu realmente a amo. Tudo está bem agora."

_'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
And know my heart is by your side _


End file.
